Sam's New Year's Eve
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: One of the biggest parties of the year and guess who can't go...yep Sam has gotten in trouble again but who will come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

I promise I do not own iCarly : )

**Sam's POV**

As usually it was time for Jake's annual new year's eve party. Everyone was going to be there laughing, dancing, having a kick awesome time…well that is everyone BUT ME! Unfortunately for me, my mom and I don't have the same sense of humor, so when I decided to tie her beloved cat to the Christmas tree that has been set up since Christmas Day last week with some rather nice ribbon she freaked. 

"Samantha Puckett!!! You are grounded until school starts back on the fifth of January!!!" mom cried.

"Are you freakin' serious. Me grounded, ha. Besides you know Jake's party is tomorrow night," I said coolly gliding past her to grab a few slices of left over Christmas ham.

"I'm not joking around Samantha. I'm sick of your disrespectful attitude and until you learn how to behave the only party you'll be going to is the one in your room," mom said sternly as she took the slices of ham away from me. "Now I'm going to eat this while me and the cat take a peaceful soak in our new matching bikinis," and with that she began to walk thorough to the living room.

"It's winter! You do realize that don't you!!" I yelled after her. Great, the biggest bash of the year and I can't go! This is the definition of Jank!

**This is my first Seddie fic ****J**** Please read and review. The next chapter will be up shortly (and I mean like later today). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I still do not own iCarly.**

"Oh my gosh Sam! I can't believe the biggest party of the year is tonight and you're grounded!" Carly frenziedly exclaimed as she rambled through her closet throwing clothes left and right.

"Don't you think I realize that," I managed to say right before a red blouse hit me in the face. "The only reason she even agreed to let me come over her is because I made up a lie about forgetting her stupid backscratcher in your room."

"Didn't your uncle's anaconda eat that last summer?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, so she won't be seeing that thing for the next ten to twenty years," I laugh. My dear uncle with the face and the hair, I sure will miss his mature content jokes and fat cake gifts while his in the big house.

"Sam, seriously what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Carls Besides; it really isn't a big big deal. I mean there is always Jake's party next year and besides I wouldn't have anyone to kiss at midnight."

"So what! Neither do I. There is no way I can go to this party without you," Carly pouted.

"Don't be silly Carls. You and I both know Jake has been after you since summer and there is no way I'm going to let you miss a new year's kiss with the guy of your dreams." Carly is my best friend and there is no way I could let her miss out on her kiss. No matter how badly I wanted to go to Jake's party, I could not let her feel guilty. "Now let's finish destroying your closet until you find something that will knock Jakey boy off his feet shall we."

Finally, she picked out a black mini dress designed with silky silver swirls, a pair of silver pumps and some simple stud earrings. "Carls you are going to look awesome tonight! Poor Jake is going to have a freakin' heart attack," I laughed. I had to go since my hour limit was about five minutes away from being up. Carly thanked me for my help and gave me a final frown as she hugged me and wished me a happy new year. I passed by a ketchup covered Spencer (don't ask) as I made my way out the door. Man! I have to miss the biggest party of the year, I won't be there to support my best friend as she prepares for the kiss she's been so patiently waiting for, and I'll probably have to bring the new year in helping my mom pick out a new foot tattoo to put on her other foot! Can this day possible get any worse? And of course it does…As I run down the stairs I trip on my shoelace and fall onto something…uh oh I fell on someone.

**Well I hope you liked chapter two. Keep on reading future chapters please. (In chapter three you will find out what the pairing is…if it is not already obvious.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope. I do not own iCarly. Yes. It is still in Sam's point of view. **

"Get off me Sam you're suffocating me with your hair!" Freddie choked out.

"Well dork don't get in my way, can't you tell I'm in a hurry or are you too busy trying to get home for your tick bath." I get off the geek and extend a hand to help him. He looks at my hand unsure of my intensions but then decides to trust me. Since I am in such a hurry, I decide not to do anything mischievous and simply help him onto his feet. "Well bye dork," I say and sprint towards the lobby door. As I am running towards home, I hear feet patter behind me and then see a figure appear beside me. "What do you want Fredward?"

"Well since Carly," Freddie began but I interrupted.

"Stop right there loser. I don't want to hear anything about your undying love for Carly because as I've told you so many times she will never love you."

"Well Sam, as I've told _you _so many times this year, my crush on Carly is so beyond over," Freddie bluntly said as he rolled his eyes. "So, before you rudely interrupted, what I was saying was since Carly will be flirting with Jake all night and the rest of our friends will either be trying to find a new year's kiss or drink their weight in non-alcoholic champagne we will be stuck hanging out together. Therefore, I suggest we go ahead and call a truce now so things will run as smoothly as possibly tonight; however, I don't expect too much, you know with you having no social skills and all."

"Sorry Freddork. You are all on your own tonight. I have been unfairly grounded so the only one stealing your snacks tonight will be Gibby and hey you've got a better chance kissing him than me," I teased. I could not help but notice the slight disappointment on his face but it quickly returned to normal.

"Well at least Gibby won't punch me when I refuse to give him my ham and crackers or step on my foot doing one of his crazy dance moves. Anyway who said anything about kissing you?" Freddie retorted and grimaced as he said the latter part.

Surprisingly he ran with me all the way home and then turned and ran back to his building after giving me a simple "later". As I walked into my house, I could not help but feel a little bit bad for the dweeb. After a few rounds of required insults we would probably actually end up having a good time. I mean, I hadn't even realized he had actually planed on spending time at the party with…me. I guess since the three of us stick pretty close together at parties it would make sense for the other two to hang out when one has a date. And when he is not going on and on about Carly and nerdy stuff I don't care about he can actually be pretty fun to hang out with. Now that I think about it, he really hasn't been blabbing on about Carly. In fact, whenever I pick at him about her he just shrugs it off and I don't catch him drooling over her in class anymore. Why hadn't I noticed this stuff before? Why am I now even more upset that I have to miss the party?

**I hope you liked Chapter 3. The next chapter will be longer. Please Review Thank You. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own iCarly but this is in Sam's POV**

"And the clock strikes nine!" I yell to no one since my mother decided since she wasn't grounded that she and the cat would go party downtown with the other middle-aged singles at the karaoke bar. Hooray, instead of coming home from one of the greatest parties every and falling into a peaceful slumber I get to sit in my room doing nothing, fall asleep from boredom and wake up at five to listen to my puke up beer and yell at the television. Lucky me. I put on some music and fall onto my bed. I wonder how the party is going? What is Freddie doing? Has Valerie slapped the living heck out of Jonah for trying to make-out with Shannon? Who is Freddie hanging out with? How many girls have gotten into a fistfight over who gets to dance with Shane next? What has Gibby crashed his dad's truck into this time on the way there? Since I know his mom has been installing them since he got his license a year ago, how many tracking devices is Freddie disabling from his car? How are things going with Carly and Jake? I sigh and turn over onto my side. "Why did I have to tie that stupid cat to that stupid tree! Why did my mom take the only vehicle we have that can save me from this boring prison! I could be beating the basketball team at poker! I could be laughing at Freddie's stupid yet slightly funny jokes! Everyone is having fun, and dancing like maniacs and eating food, oh glorious food…except me!"

Meanwhile…

**Freddie's POV**

"And the clock strikes nine," I say to no one in particular. So far everyone is having a good time…well everyone except for me. Carly and I dance a few times when we first got here, since I drove, but as soon as Jake had enough of his hosting duties, he and Carly were off to flirt by the DJ. I then hung out with some of my AV buds but that was short lived, as soon as Shane arrived and the ladies were all over him, the guys split up to either flirt with girls who Shane rejected or chug Peppy Cola and fake champagne. Valerie was beating the snot out of Jonah so a huge crowed had formed around them outside and Gibby was busy explaining to the cops how his dad's old beat up truck ended up in Jake's neighbor's pool. I knew this party would be much more fun if I had someone to laugh at all this stuff with but there was no one worth hanging out with. Then it struck me. If Sam were here, she would definitely have me hurled over with laughter. Yeah she would see all of the potential in the party. The jokes that could be made, the pranks that could be pulled, yeah, she would make New Year's Eve major fun. "Am I actually thinking this stuff," I whisper to myself. Nevertheless, I know it is true. Sam may be naturally vicious and abrasive at times but she is always ready to have a good time. I cannot believe I am thinking this but I actually _miss _Sam. "I can't take it anymore."

**Sam's POV**

I was so bored I dosed off for half an hour and my clock now read 9:30pm. I am going crazy knowing that there is fun to be had and _I can't have any_! "I can't take it anymore." Mom will not be back until at least five in the morning and she will be too drunk to realize if I am home or not. I got up and jumped into the shower making sure not to get my hair wet or I would be drying it for the next three days. I ran over to my closet and put on a short blue strapless dress that my mom had bought me during her obsession with the dress collection marathon on the Home Shopping Network (just in case…well ). I throw on some of my mom's silver flip-flops and a pair of matching blue studs Carly had given me. I put on some lip-gloss but as far as makeup goes that was a Carly thing. By this time, it was 10:15 p.m., which means it was time to go since it would take about forty-five minutes to walk to Jake's house. I grabbed my cell phone and was out the door. After about twenty minutes of walking a car passes by and stops. I'm freaked out a bit but I keep walking, since I can just flip the jerk and kick him in the face if the situation comes to that. The car comes back in reverse and the window rolls down and a familiar voice calls out…. "Sam?"

I peer into the window. "Dork?"

"Yeah. It is you. Get in crazy," Freddie replies with a grin.

I get in the car, shut the door and put on my seat belt. Freddie turns the car around and we head towards Jake's house. "What they decided to make all the lame people leave early or did your mommy call you back home?" I smirk at him and wait for a sarcastic response.

"I was coming to help sneak you out of your house and bring you back to the party with me," Freddie said simple.

"Well…hold on what?" He grins when he sees that I am confused and baffled.

"Wipe that look off your face Puckett; it's even worse than what you usually look like." Freddie jokes as he slows the car to a stop. There is an officer and a roadblock in front of us. Freddie rolls down the window and ask, "What is the problem officer?" The officer informs us there was a wreck up ahead and even though everyone was fine, the officer had to close the roads until the tow-truck came.

"Well that is just great! Who knows how long that will take," I say in a tone that indicates that I'm frustrated. The officer simply walks away to sit in his car while the traffic is minimal because everyone in Seattle is somewhere partying, sleeping or fighting in one place until the clock strikes twelve. "Well this sucks."

"Yeah, I do," Freddie, sighs.

"So when did you become the rebel," I smirk at him and nudge him in the side. "Fredward Goody-Goody Benson was actually on his way to free the prisoner."

"Well it was completely selfish since I was only doing it because I was having a miserable time without you," Freddie looks away.

"Oh." Oh! That is all I can say. Oh? Freddie just admitted he missed me and I say oh! Wait…why do I care. You know what, shut up Sam. You know why you care. You care because ever since he said he wanted to hang out at this party with _you_ all you have wanted is to be at that party with _him_. You wore this stupid blue dress just in case he still wanted to hang out with you. "You're right," I say to myself aloud.

"What? I'm right about what?" Freddie gives me a questioning look.

"You're right, you were having a miserable time without me because who wouldn't," I say as I point at the now moved roadblock. "Wow! That was fast."

"Good. Now we can get to the party." Freddie started the car up and drove forward.

We got to the party around eleven and it was everything I thought it would be except I was having an even better time with Freddie than I thought I would. We laughed and joke together. We made bets on who would win in the fist fights over dances with Shane, we convinced people that they were actually drunk off of the non alcoholic champagne and watch them do crazy stuff like jump into Jake's pool naked and pour pudding down their pants, and we teamed up and beat the entire basketball team at poker. It was almost midnight and everyone rushed outside to see the fireworks Jake's older siblings set off in the backyard. Freddie and me stayed inside and danced to the upbeat music until a slow song came on. He looked at me asking me with his eyes if he could embrace me and I moved forward in agreement. We moved from side to side.

"So are you still having a miserable time?" I ask.

"Honestly, no. I'm glad you came." Freddie grinned said.

"I'm glad you picked me up. Walking another twenty-five minutes would have sucked." I smile up at him. Freddie can be a dork, but that has never really been a bad thing. I mean he is one of the only boys I can tolerate, besides Carly he is the nicest and most reliable person I know, he is smart and sweet and…I thought I would never admit this but…Freddie is hot. I had been so deep in thought I had not even realized that I had been staring right into Freddie's deep brown eyes. I hear in the background the countdown starting from ten.

"3...2...1! Happy New Year!" I hear the crowd scream. I turn and look out the door to see Carly and Jake standing in the middle of the mob lip locked with the fireworks bursting behind them. It was like something you would see in a classic movie or something.

"She finally got her Jake kiss," Freddie laughed.

"Yeah she did. Now can I have my Freddie kiss?" Wait…what the…did I just say…huh? Too late.

Freddie's shock wore off in seconds and before I came to senses with what I said, his lips were pressed against mine.

"That was…," I said my eyes wide.

"Yeah, really…," Freddie replied with his eyes just as wide.

"This is definitely going to be a new year," we say in unison.

…

The party began to wind down and soon the house and yard was practically empty. Jake agreed to take Carly home so they could spend some more time together so Freddie and I left. For the rest of the party we ignored the kiss and continued as we were at the start of the party. The car ride was silent for a while but once again, I couldn't take it anymore. "Freddie, I may be a lot of things but I am not a liar, well at least not to my friends," he looked at me and laughed, "So I have to be honest. Every since you said that you planned on hanging out with me at the party tonight I have started thinking about you…differently. I realized how you really don't talk about and swoon over Carly like you use to. I also realized how dumb I have been not to notice what a great guy you are. I mean who else would try and break me out of the house or actually want to hang around someone who puts them down all the time."

"Sam, listen. As I have told you so many times this year, I do not have feelings for Carly. Even though we do argue a lot, we are still friends. Even when some of the things you say hurt sometime, it is still worth it to share something with you. I mean it has always been _our_ thing."

What is he talking about? See there he goes being a dork again, talking in ways I don't understand. What did I miss? We pull up near my house and get out, walking the rest of the way to sneak into my backyard. He helps me climbed up the tree to my window and I pick the lock. I invite him in and we sit on my floor in silence. What did I miss?

"From the look on your face I can tell you still don't get it," Freddie states as he comes to sit beside me instead of across from me. "Sam, I'm still a bit fuzzy on how it happened but it has. The less I looked at Carly the more I could see you. It began as an attraction to your bright eyes, then grew into a like of the way we always separate from the world in our little arguments, but after tonight I think I'm starting to realize that these feelings aren't just going to go away or stop growing."

Is this really happening. I don't know if this is reality or if I have been in my room the whole night and this was all a dream. All I know is, I really don't want to wake up. I've been so busy being jealous of his crush on Carly I didn't even realize he wasn't even crushing on _her _more, that I was angry because _I_ wasn't the object of his affection. It took being grounded from Jake's New Year's Eve party for me to see that all this time I _wanted_ Freddie. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "I have no idea where to go from here, but these feelings I am discovering for you are not going away or stopping either."

"We don't have to know where this is going now. We have a whole new year ahead of us to find out." Freddie walked over to the window and turned around. "I have two questions before I leave."

"Go for it," I say.

"One, and be honest, were you having a miserable time without me too?"

"Honestly…yes. For some reason, all I wanted to do was be at that party with you. Don't laugh but I even wore this stupid dress for you," I admit and hold back a blush, hey I still have to remain tough and I don't blush…well I will later when no one is around and I replay this night over and over in my head.

"Good, I was hoping you missed me too and there is no need to hide that blush because you look incredibly hot in that dress, believe me," Freddie grinned. "Okay last question before I go, are you still going to call me a dork?"

Freddie looks at me with those deep brown eyes and I smile and say, "Of course I am dork."

"Well, as long as I'm the only dork," he smiles and leaves out of the window.

This is going to be a weird experience but it will most certainty will be fun. I touch my lips and replay the two kisses repeatedly in my head as I get up and fall into my bed and at that moment I decide, "I'm tying that stupid cat to that pitiful Christmas tree every single year."

**The End! I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it! Please Review Thank You!**


End file.
